Purrfect Penguin Pals
by Kittypig
Summary: There's a new arrival at the zoo that is having trouble making friends with the penguins. But if she tangles with the penguins' arch-enemies, will they be friends? When this fantastic fighting feline moves in, the penguins will have to learn to get along with the kitty-carnivore. (Don't worry, no one gets eaten.) ;D
1. Chapter 1: Feline Friend

Chapter One: Arrival

"Just set it over there." A red-headed zookeeper named Alice said. She wore a yellow T-shirt and green baggy shorts with at least six pockets. Her outfit was completed with lace up boots and a green and yellow baseball cap. Her tone suggested she didn't like her job very well, but she needed the money. She was directing two men in the same outfits carrying a medium sized crate into the storage area. When the three humans finally left, four penguins belly-slid into the area.

A short, flat-headed penguin known as Skipper stood in front of the three others.

"Kowalski, analysis." He commanded a penguin much taller than himself.

The tall penguin walked over to the wooden crate and licked, measured, and kicked it. After kicking it he hopped around holding his webbed foot in his flipper. It's a wonder he didn't get splinters on his tongue from licking the crate. Kowalski quickly recuperated, after realizing that the whole team was staring.

He cleared his throat, embarrassed, and stood tall to look important. He was a lieutenant, after all.

"It's treated and hard to tell what it's made of but if I could guess I'd wager that it's a wolverine." Kowalski said.

A penguin almost as tall as Kowalski and with a feather Mohawk named Rico thought and answered, "Ooh! Platypus! Platypus!" His answer for most transfers.

The shortest penguin, Private, who was a bit chubby spoke up too, "What if it's a badger?!"

The little guy had a fear of badgers for some odd reason.

Skipper requested a crowbar and Rico up-chucked it for him. The penguin dug the metal bar into the lid, and ripped the nails out from the boards it held together. The inside was dark, with a water bottle on the wall and plenty of hay for bedding. There was a fur ball in there that moved only when the animal breathed. It appeared to be a sandy color with pointed furry ears and a really short tail.

"Oh, a bobcat." Skipper said, relieved it wasn't a lemur.

"Bobcat?" Private asked.

"Yes, a feline that lives in the upper United States and in Canada. They have large feet and live in snowy mountain areas. Their diet includes hares, birds, and many rodents." Kowalski replied, mostly to show off his knowledge.

"Kowalski, when we get back to HQ, put a quarter in the show-off jar." Skipper said sternly.

Kowalski grumbled something about his punishment angrily and then got quiet again. They put the door back on so Alice didn't suspect anything and left. The new resident would be put in its habitat later. There was nothing else the penguins could do here anyway. They headed back to their habitat. Since the zoo wasn't open yet this morning it was simple to slip back into their home without being spotted. They each hopped over the green fence that kept the visitors from jumping into the pen. The penguins landed on a small, fake, concrete island in the center of chlorinated blue water.

In a corner of the island was a tin bowl that usually had a blue salmon in it. But that fishbowl wasn't just to keep food off of the ground. It covered up a secret entrance to a lair that the penguins used for top-secret operations. From the entrance there was a ladder beside four slots carved into the wall where the penguins slept. Beside the bunks was a door where Kowalski had his science lab where he invented on his downtime. (He was pretty smart for someone who couldn't read.) Then, in the corner beside the door was the T.V. and stereo. In the middle of the room was a table with cinderblocks for legs where the penguins ate and played cards. Across from the ladder were about three steps covering a potion of the lair, leading up to a periscope where Skipper checked on what happened outside.

Skipper instructed his team in training on the island.

"Punch and kick and flip…" this went on with many different commands in a rhythm until the zoo opened.

Alice opened the gate and a group of kids burst through. The children screamed happily and scattered to the different habitats. A couple of teachers and chaperones followed them, trying to round them up for the tour.

"Oh boy, a field trip!" Private said and happily hopped about.

"Just smile and wave, boys." Skipper said confidently.

The children gathered around the penguin habitat cheering when Skipper and his team started their adorable high jinks. Soon the "Feed the Penguins" booth was empty and the habitat was full of fish. But the blissful moments came to an end when the field trips were all over and the zoo closed its gates.

"Good job today men." Skipper complimented.

Alice walked by their habitat with the crate from earlier and struggled with how heavy it was. The penguins followed hiding in bushes being careful not to let Alice see them. They finally came to a rather large habitat with plastic grey mountains painted white on top and white powder to imitate snow. There was a cave in the back for shelter. Alice walked into the habitat and laid the crate down at the entrance of the cave and walked out.

After they were sure she was gone Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private slipped into the habitat and waddled to the crate to welcome the newcomer.

"Hello?" Private called into the crate.

A glowing green eye opened in the darkness and Private was scared and stepped back. The other eye opened in the crate and a sudden flash of sandy brown and there was a cat standing behind them.

The bobcat was just a kit. It was a female, maybe six to eight months old. Her eyes sparkled in the orange evening light. She was a very furry cat, with a white mouth.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Are you a spy, bobcat?" Skipper questioned before the cat could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a bobcat or a spy, and I'm a Canadian Lynx. My name is Sandy." Sandy said as polite as possible.

"Ah, that's just what you want us to think!" Skipper accused and pointed.

Sandy looked to the other three penguins for support but only Private looked like he would be of any use.

"Now, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. If you could please just tell me where I am I'd be grateful." She smiled, accidently showing her scary predator teeth.

"Predator!" Kowalski yelled in fear and all of the team hid behind a bush and peeked out from the sides.

Sandy's ears laid down flat against her head. Her whiskers drooped and she gasped in horror. She knew something like this would happen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean it! Honest!" Sandy paused then said, "Um, so, what are your names?"

The penguins looked at each other still shaking.

"I'm Skipper, and this is my team, Kowalski, Rico, and Private." Skipper introduced pointing to each penguin as he said their names.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Sandy said happily.

"W-welcome to the z-zoo, S-sandy!" Private said, shivering behind the bush.


	2. Chapter 2: Aquantances and Surprizes

Chapter 2: Acquaintances and Surprises

That night Sandy slept inside of her crate. She curled up into a little ball and stared at the imitation snow. Sandy sighed in longing. She looked up at the stars and her eyes sparkled with their reflection. It was a cold night since fall was in the air, something the little kit was used to. She kept thinking about the last time she had seen her parents and wondered if she could make any friends here in Central Park.

Every time she was transferred, she ended up scaring her neighbors with her menacing teeth and claws. She had been to the Hoboken Zoo, where all of the animals weren't very friendly anyway. The Zoo was quiet and peaceful, except for the random explosions, fires, and rants from the next door puffin about some penguin and Denmark, wherever that was.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry!" She'd say, but no one believed her. She would be called a predator and be all alone again.

She laid her head down on her paws and prepared to fall asleep when there was a sudden noise. Sandy opened her eyes and her ears turned around and around like satellites to lock onto the sound until…

"Hyah! Give it up, Hans! I've beaten you! Many times!" It was Skipper, and by the sound of it, he was in trouble. Sandy's ears perked and she looked up at two birds fighting on top of the green fence bordering her habitat. She watched intently as Skipper swung his fist at the other bird's face but the bird dodged and tackled the poor penguin to the ground.

Sandy saw that her new neighbor needed help, but she wasn't sure how to provide it. Suddenly, she found herself in the air paws outstretched and claws unsheathed. She roared in delight at the adrenaline rush, but then remembered she probably shouldn't injure the attacker just make sure he gets the idea. Her claws sheathed, she landed on the other bird paws first, knocking him off balance and off of the fence.

"Yaaaaaahhh!" The bird cried as he fell under Sandy's massive paws.

Sandy made a low growling noise from the back of her throat. She noticed Skipper hop down from the fence and look down at the bird on the ground. Skipper stared at the struggling bird smiling slightly. He then looked at Sandy and the smile grew on his beak with gratitude.

"Thanks, you saved me!" Skipper said happily.

"Er, uh, yeah." Sandy said as she shyly studied her paws. She had felt so good a minute ago, but now she hated herself. She wanted to make friends, not hurt people and make enemies.

"Grrrr! Hey! Let go of me! Wait! I know you!" Sandy froze and a look of shock filled her face. "You're that little bobcat that used to live near my habitat!" Hans yelled.

"I-I…!" Sandy couldn't speak. She had attacked someone she knew.

Skipper stared at her now with disgust, but also with wonder.

"You know this fiend?" Skipper asked angrily, acting like he'd been double-crossed.

"Uh, well… I…" Sandy stuttered. Skipper was staring straight at her, and it didn't feel good. Her stomach started to do summersaults.  
"Do you, or do you not?" Skipper pressed.

"Yes, I do." Sandy admitted, ashamed.

Skipper looked at her now with an accusing glare.

"He was a neighbor at a zoo I was at once. I…" Sandy explained.

"You were plotting together!" Skipper interrupted.

"No!" Sandy yelled, "I didn't have anything to do with him! I didn't know him very well then anyway! I don't even know his name!"

Skipper listened, but stood solid and his face stayed the same. Hans smirked although he was still in a little pain from his bitter-sweet victory. Skipper kicked him lightly, wiping his face clean of happiness. "

There was a brief silence, but to Sandy it lasted an eternity. Skipper finally instructed Sandy to let Hans go and for her to go back to bed. He would see her in the morning. She was obedient and followed his orders. She finally got the sleep she needed and had sweet dreams.

She woke up the next morning on a cold concrete floor. One eye opened, then the other and she found herself looking at a small black-and-white figure.

"Hello there!" Private said.

Sandy tried to stand up but found her paws tied and her hind legs too.

"Gah! W-what are you doing here?" She yelled.

"I can answer that." Skipper said from the shadows. "You're a spy!"

"What?" Sandy's ears flattened, "Stop calling me that!"

"Then how do you know Hans?" Skipper said.

"He was my neighbor at the zoo I was at last. I thought he was nuts!" Sandy complained.

Skipper glared intensely, he wasn't very trusting.

"Liar!" he accused.

"Hey, would I tackle a best friend? Huh uh! I don't really have friends anyway!" Sandy said, annoyed.

Finally, Skipper untied the ropes around Sandy's paws.

"Thank you, now, where's the exit?" Sandy asked.

"Ah, no. You're not going anywhere!" Skipper said.

"B-but, the humans will look for me."

"We have a decoy." Kowalski said.

Sandy looked at the floor angrily. And she thought the puffin was nuts! She finally looked back at the penguins staring at her.

"Augh, fine." Sandy said.

She cruised around the lair and asked each of the penguins what they were doing.

"Hey, Kowalski, what's up?" She said.

"I'm mixing chemicals to see their reactions."

"Cool. I guess." Sandy said.

Kowalski ignored Sandy's comment. He was used to being called a nerd. Sandy walked out of the lab, slightly bored still. She headed across the room to the small concrete table where Private and Rico were playing cards.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doin'?" Sandy asked.

"Cards!" Rico yelled happily almost spilling his deck.

"Coolio." Sandy said.

She walked to the periscope where Skipper was spying on his neighbors.

"Uh, hey, what're you staring at? Can I see?"

"No." Skipper replied flatly.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Sandy pleaded.

* * *

**Thanks to all you guys who reveiwed the first chapter! I love those reveiws. Anywho, I'll get on the next chapter right away! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Squabbling

Chapter 3: Highest Tensions

"You were fraternizing with the enemy! I will _not _authorize forgiveness!" Skipper yelled.

"Hey, I don't even know his name! I barely know yours!"

They fought for a while like common enemies, jabbing at each other with angry words. Skipper finally lunged at Sandy at full force, bowling into the wild cat with a blind fury. Sandy roared and screeched loudly in pain. She stood up and her lips drew back in a snarl. Sandy lunged at Skipper with her teeth bared but she remembered keep her claws sheathed. The two tussled mercilessly until they both ran out of breath. They panted and crouched low to the ground, ready to fall over. They stared at each other intensely. One wouldn't drop until the other one did.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good, bobcat." Skipper said.

"Thanks, but I'm not a bobcat, I'm a Canadian lynx, remember?" Sandy retorted.

"Right," Skipper said annoyed.

The two fell to the ground with a thud, passing out on the floor.

"Ugh," Sandy groaned when she woke up. She looked around frantically. She was in her own habitat again! Was it all a dream? Did she imagine the whole thing? Sandy hoped it was all a fantasy. She didn't want to be the enemy of all of those psychos. (Of course she didn't exactly want to be friends either.)

"Skipper? Kowalski? Hello?" She yelled.

No answer.

A few minutes later a beautiful chestnut brown otter walked into the pen. She was carrying a cake and a bouquet of flowers. The otter gracefully carried her gifts to Sandy's feet.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting company or else I would've straightened up around here!" Sandy said in surprise.

"Oh, that's alright, I do the same thing. My name's Marlene, what's yours?" Marlene said happily to the lynx.

"I'm Sandy it's a pleasure to meet you." Sandy replied with a smile.

"Hey, how about you come over to my habitat and we can do each other's fur and stuff?" Marlene suggested.

"Sounds great!" Sandy laughed.

The two mammals walked and talked together in their new friendship. They giggled and laughed out loud as they chattered away. Soon, they reached Marlene's habitat and Marlene swam across the small lake in front of the cave, but Sandy paused.

"Um, Marlene?" Sandy called.

"Oh, yeah," Marlene thought aloud, "Maybe you can cross from the other side where there's less water. I'll meet you there!"

"Alright." Sandy agreed padding around the fence before finally arriving at the opposite side.

She felt the bars with her whiskers to see if she could fit, and she could. Sandy sucked in her belly as she squeezed through the bars and onto the fake plastic rock on the other side. Her paws touched it with regret because of the cold chill coming from it. Her huge snowshoe paws were built to bear it, and they did so.

"You made it!" Marlene said as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah!" Sandy meowed triumphantly.

They headed back to the cave where Marlene had all of her hair supplies.

"So, Sandy, have you met the other neighbors yet?" Marlene asked putting a braid in Sandy's thick coat.

"Actually, I have met the penguins." Sandy said as she sat as still as possible.

"Really? I hope they didn't give you any bad ideas about the zoo." Marlene frowned.

"Oh, don't worry." Sandy reassured her, "I don't think everyone around here is _that _crazy. At least I hope not." She purred.

Marlene laughed in amusement.

"Ah, Skipper is just an old fuddy-duddy." Marlene said, "I think the only one that has any sense left is Private, but he's close to losing his mind too."

Sandy purred even louder at the joke and the feeling of the brush stroking through her fur. She closed her eyes and felt so relaxed.

"But they are good fighters." Sandy said opening her eyes again.

"You fought them?" Marlene stopped combing.

"Yeah... Well… I…" Sandy blushed through her thick fur.

Marlene made her way around to the cat's face and stared directly at her with curiosity.

"Did you win?" the otter asked still bewildered.

"I don't… I'm not… Well, actually I…" Sandy stuttered.

"Hey, you can tell me! I won't tell anyone, cross my heart." Marlene said and she made a motion across her chest that formed an X.

"Ok, so I kind of met them first and then I saw Skipper fighting with someone, so I tried to help and the guy I attacked ended up being somebody I knew. Then he was Skipper's arch-enemy and Skipper got mad so they locked me in their habitat. Then Skipper and I had an argument which turned into a battle." Sandy explained painfully, "I fell down and passed out, and when I woke up I was in my own habitat."

Marlene stared with her confused brown eyes. She was silent for an awkward moment waiting for the right words to pop into her mind. It was hard to explain the penguins.

"Well, maybe you just need to get to know them." Marlene finally suggested.

"Oh, trust me, I know them." Sandy replied laughing.

Marlene lifted her finger and took a breath speak when she thought twice about doing so.

"Um, so how 'bout that makeover?" She changed the subject.

Sandy looked over her shoulder to the outside world. The sky was turning orange just like it did when she had first arrived. Her amber eyes showed longing as the fiery sky reflected into them like mirrors.

"Actually, it's getting late. I think I'll head to my den." Sandy said before turning away.

"Uh, ok, I guess." Marlene said meekly.

Sandy walked slowly out of the cave that appeared to never end. She watched her giant snowshoe paws walk along silently in front of her. She unsheathed her claws and looked at them. The dark brown weapons in her paws caused pain to others. It made her feel like a monster. They shined in the waning sunlight as if they liked to be outside. Sandy pulled them back inside her paws. She couldn't stand to look at them.

Sandy entered the habitat and fell down at the mouth of her den. She was exhausted after all of the fun she had. She had also pondered about different thing that tired her even more. She closed her eyes, hoping for a dream that could help her through her troubles. Hoping for a way out.

* * *

**Hey again everyone! Thanks for the reveiws! Sorry 'bout the wait for the updates but, I have lots o stuff to do! Until the next chapter! See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Pursuit

Chapter 4:

Sandy woke up that morning still groggy and sleepy. She laid there in front of her den thinking about getting up. She scanned her surroundings. Sandy sniffed the air. She smelled food. Not just any food. Stake! Sandy licked her lips and jumped up with a new surge of energy. Over the tall fence Alice trudged along with a silver bucket of raw meat. Sandy eyed the bucket and her mouth watered. Finally, Alice dumped the damp meat onto the powder on the ground. Sandy waited until Alice was gone to dig in. She grabbed mouthful after mouthful hungrily.

When she had finally finished she licked the remains of the meat from her whiskers. Sandy's belly was full, and she felt tired.

_Maybe a short cat nap… _she thought.

Sandy crawled into her warm den. She curled into a tight ball and closed her eyes. With a yawn, she fell into a deep sleep with dreams aplenty. She laid there for an hour, dreaming of the days when she was smaller and still with her mother. She felt warm and safe, and she purred in her sleep.

Sandy woke up again an hour later, feeling rested and playful. She sat down and thought about the penguins. How could she gain their trust? It wasn't very easy with that Skipper fellow's attitude. He was more stubborn than an angry bull. She thought about apologizing. Nah, they wouldn't care… Or would they? Sandy pondered this for a moment, and then put her plan into action.

It was finally 3:00pm, when the zoo wouldn't be as busy without the field trips. She walked over to the penguin habitat, bursting with excitement. She hopped over the green metal fence, careful not to let any humans see her out of her enclosure. Sandy wound her way down the ladder and into the concrete HQ. She walked in where the penguins were. Or…Should've been.

"Hey guys! Guys? Anybody home? Humph… "

The place was deserted. The sound of trickling water echoed through the concrete lair. Sandy could hear the sound of chemicals bubbling in Kowalski's lab. The T.V. was still on with the Lunacorns dancing across the screen.

"Maybe there's an emergency…" Sandy thought.

By the looks of it, the penguins left in a hurry. But, something wasn't right. Sandy sniffed and smelled the penguins, peanut butter winkies, and… something else… Sandy couldn't put her paw on what she smelled. It was a terrible smell, sort of like fish, only worse. It stank like evil, and like the salty sea. She opened her mouth and breathed deeply. It didn't help any.

Sandy decided to go search for them and ask the locals. She stopped at Marlene's first. She snuck past the humans gazing into the otter habitat. Inside, Marlene was doing water ballet for them. Marlene spotted Sandy crouching between two people's feet and motioned for her to go around back. Sandy saw Marlene flick her wrist and she silently crept around the fence to where the water filter and back entrance. She crawled though the green bars of the habitat and slipped through the small door. Inside the dark cave, Sandy's eyes glowed so she could see. Marlene joined her inside and the crowd sadly withdrew.

"Hey, Marlene, have you seen the penguins?" she asked.

"Um, actually, no I haven't. Why do you ask?" Marlene replied.

"They aren't in their habitat. I just thought I'd ask." Sandy said hoping Marlene would help.

"Maybe they're on a snow cone run. They just love those snow cones!" Marlene said reassuringly.

"Oh, ok… You're probably right. Besides, Skipper's real strong, I'm sure he can take on anything." Sandy said, not fully believing her own words.

Sandy walked out the back entrance in dismay. Something just wasn't right.

_I'll check the penguins' habitat later, they'll probably get back by then, _Sandy thought. She walked inside her own habitat and lay down with her head on her paws. She thought about different scenarios that could've happened to the commandos. She hoped that they were okay and was sorry that she had fought with Skipper. She wanted to say sorry, but that was sort of impossible since they weren't present.

"You better be okay." Sandy said, looking up at the sky.

An hour later, Sandy trotted over to the aquatic bird habitat. She hopped onto the concrete island and climbed down the ladder. About halfway down, she spotted a red lobster moving around and turning off the T.V. Sandy felt like the lobster wasn't good news, and with still no penguins in sight. The lobster walked towards the entrance and Sandy exited post haste. On silent paws she ran to a step that hung off the side of the island and crouched low.

The tip-tap of six lobster feet alerted Sandy and she peeked over the edge of the island. There the lobster walked across, unaware of his feline stalker. He moved to the front gates and walked out into Central Park. Sandy padded out the entrance of the zoo and followed the lobster cautiously. Her claws unsheathed with excitement, and she followed with a sense of pride. Her happiness soon turned to thoughtfulness, because she felt that this aquatic animal was connected to the penguins' absence. As she followed, the lobster warily looked over his shoulder every little bit to check if he was being followed. Apparently, he wasn't a very good at surveying, because Sandy hid poorly and he never noticed.

Sandy followed him onto the subway, cautiously hiding under the seat. The lobster sat on the seat, casing the humans to flee. Sandy waited until he had left before dodging the humans and catching up. She dipped and dived, successfully avoiding being stepped on. She ran behind the lobster, and then they reached a giant rock formation. The lobster turned to look behind him, and Sandy dived into the bushes. She wasn't fast enough. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by lobsters.

* * *

**Hooray for reveiws! Glad I have feedback from those of you who read my stories. Please, don't be shy to reveiw! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: My New Worst Annoyance

Chapter 5: My New Worst Annoyance

"Well, well, well… Look what the cat dragged in." a lobster said mockingly.

"Oh, that's original…" Sandy said, annoyed.

"What are you here for?" the lobster interrogated.

"Like I'd tell you!" Sandy yelled.

"Alright, so you won't talk to us, but the boss'll make you talk."

They carried Sandy inside the mouth of the rock formation, hurting her with their hostile pinchers. The lobsters had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, so there was nothing she could do. They dug into her fur and she wanted to cry out in pain. She was tough, she wouldn't and couldn't cry.

As soon as they were inside, the boss was a tall skeptic figure, and stood on a blue segway. He was… a dolphin? He turned around and hunched over to see Sandy crouching low with her ears flat against her head. He had a robotic red eye and several jagged teeth inside his mouth. Sandy winced in disgust.

"Hello, and who are you? Why must you interrupt my scheming?" He growled.

"Gee, you should've been a reporter." Sandy mocked.

"Oh, another one…"

"Another…?"

"Lobsters! Throw her in with the others."

"Others?"

The lobsters threw Sandy inside of a cage with steel bars. She was greeted by four familiar faces.

"Oh dear, Sandy, are you alright?" Private said standing over her.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Are you?" Sandy said and shook off the dust.

"Well, considering we're locked behind enemy lines and you're in danger too…" Kowalski started and Skipper slapped him.

"We were just fine until you got here. Now we have another one to worry about." Skipper said angrily.

"I was worried! At least I care!" Sandy said back.

"You know each other?" The dolphin butted in.

"That's classified, Blowhole." Skipper retorted.

"Oh, so you do know each other! Very intriguing!" Dr. Blowhole said thoughtfully.

Skipper glared and Sandy did too. Although they never agreed, they could agree on one thing, this dude was nuts. They stood in the cage, uncertain of what would happen. There was nothing they could do.

"Lobsters! Grab the kitten!" Dr. Blowhole commanded.

The red crustatians grabbed Sandy by the scruff of her neck and carried her out of the cage. They were quick so that they weren't attacked.

"Put me down!" Sandy yelled in vain.

"Okay, we'll put you down…On the experiment table!" Blowhole laughed wickedly.

Sandy was placed on a cold, hard, metal table. It was shiny, but not the good shiny. She was strapped down to the table. She struggled but couldn't get loose. The penguins watched helplessly as Sandy struggled.

"So, do you like shots?"

"Do you like your teeth? Because it smells like you need to brush them!" Sandy yelled.

"Ah, a wisecracker eh?" Dr. Blowhole said angrily.

"Call me what you want, but I'm a lynx. If you're so smart, then how come you can't tell the difference?" Sandy teased.

"I'm demeaning you."

"Really, I couldn't tell."

The argument went on for while. Blowhole finally got fed up and grabbed a syringe with lavender liquid inside of it. He dug the needle deep into Sandy's skin.

"Hey, what do you think you're…Do…ing…" Sandy's head drooped and she involuntarily fell asleep.

"I'm tired of this conversation." Blowhole said as he threw the needle in the trash.

"What have you done?!" Skipper demanded.

"Don't worry, it's only sedation. But, if you don't do what I say, it could be something worse."

Skipper stood there and didn't move. He couldn't do anything; his friend was in the flippers of the smooth-skinned villain. He could never forgive himself if an innocent had gotten hurt because of him. But, he couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He pondered for a moment, weighing his options.

"Skippah, what are we going to do?" Private asked.

Skipper snapped out of his trance. He lowered his brow and said, "Boys, there's nothing we can do."

"What? But…!" Kowalski was interrupted by a harsh slap from Skipper.

"We're beat…" Skipper said, but he turned his head and winked at the others. Rico laughed. Skipper had a plan.

An hour later, the sedative started to wear off on Sandy. Her head spun as she opened her eyes. At first she noticed the gloomy background.

"H-huh? What's going on here?" Sandy asked.

"Oh no, _it's _awake." Dr. Blowhole said.

"Ugh, it's _you._" Sandy said.

"Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away." Blowhole remarked.

"Gosh, I wish that'd work for _me_!" Sandy replied angrily.

Dr. Blowhole picked Sandy up from the table. She was held by the scruff of the neck, but this time adrenaline kicked in.

"Put me down you oversized piece of sushi!"

"Alright, that's it!" Blowhole said as he opened a large ice tube, "You can freeze in the basement!"

He threw Sandy clawing at the air trying to stop falling. She grabbed the edge of the tube with her claws. She held on tight.

"Oh, no, no, no… You're going down whether you like it or not!" Dr. Blowhole slammed his flippers down on Sandy's clinging paws. She roared ferociously with pain trying to hold on, but she couldn't. The pain was unbearable and she fell.

Dr. Blowhole laughed, but you could hear Skipper call out her name in the lair. Sandy's claws scraped the sides of the icy tunnel as she tried to stop herself from falling. She screamed almost as loud as the noise her claws made.

"Sandy, no…" Private said sorrowfully.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Not as evil as Dr. Blowhole though... At least I hope not! LOL Stay tuned for more! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Rescue

Chapter 6:

Her claws scraped the sides of the icy tunnel and it froze her paw pads. Sandy felt a cold breeze from behind. She could still hear Dr. Blowhole's cackling echoing in the tube. It was slightly unnerving. She had never expected to be surrounded by lobsters, shoved in a cage, and pushed down an icy pipe by a psycho dolphin. It wasn't exactly the most normal thing ever.

But here she was, just hanging by the tips of her claws hoping she wouldn't fall. If she did, she would face freezing temperatures in a concrete room with slim chances of escape. She could feel the icy feeling nipping at her nose now. Sandy was becoming weak because of how cold it was. Her thick coat helped, but the basement was at least below six degrees.

There wasn't much time. She had to make a choice. To fall and freeze to death or fight her way up, maybe live, and be chased around by a psychopath. Sandy decided to take her chances with the psycho.

Sandy began to slip, which gave her an extra rush of adrenaline that made her mind up for her. Her claws dug into the ice as far as they could go and she pushed up. The force of her push was so powerful she flew through the top of the tube and out the door flap.

She went feet first, smacking Blowhole in the face with her paws. He flinched as the kick hit him square in the jaw. He glared at her with a new boiling fury.

"You?! How did you escape?!" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Duh, I'm a lynx. What do you think?" Sandy said.

"I think you need to go to the pound!" Blowhole lunged for Sandy, but her smaller stature allowed her to move out of the way.

He pursued Sandy on his little segway, but she was faster. She ran up and along the rocky damp wall and jumped to the center of the room. He began to follow her but she still dodged him. But Sandy started to run out of breath, and she slowed.

"Heh, heh, heh… I've got you now." Dr. Blowhole said, noticing that Sandy was tiring. He sped up.

Sandy kept trying to move faster but she couldn't. She needed help.

Sandy moved as fast as her tired body could to the penguin's prison cell. She unsheathed a claw and picked the lock to the cage. The penguins opened the door and jumped out into different fighting poses.

"This ends now, Blowhole!" Skipper said.

"Hey, I didn't get a P.H.D. at the University of Diabolical World Domination to be called Mr. Blowhole!" Dr. Blowhole shot back angrily.

"Talking is boring, let's go, blubber butt!" Sandy yelled.

"Ouch," Rico commented.

Skipper leaped first, ready for a battle. He pushed Dr. Blowhole off of his segway, punching his face with every chance he got. They tussled while Sandy, Kowalski, Private, and Rico fought off the lobsters who tried to interfere. Sandy swung her massive snow-shoe paws with tremendous power, leaving her foes falling like dominoes. They were still conscious, but were afraid to get hit again.

Sandy looked to the huge battle between Skipper and Dr. Blowhole. They were evenly matched. Sandy's whiskers quivered with excitement at watching the two brawling it out, accidentally tumbling into lobsters. They didn't seem to notice, though, sucked up in their own battle.

Sandy watched, content with this fun show, until the tumbling twosome were coming her way! She dived for safety to her left, but was hit. She watched as Dr. Blowhole took this opportunity ti grab Skipper by his flippers and throws him across the room. Skipper hit the hard rock wall and fell to the stone floor. Sandy rushed to his side and checked on him. He was all right, but he was hurt. She turned her head in pain and her eyes closed tightly. A low growl trembled from her throat as anger flooded from her heart and through her body. Her blood ran cold.

When Sandy opened her eyes, they glow green and amber. She slowly turned her head to the guy who had once been laughing in triumph. But all was still now, realizing how mad she was. She stared deeply into his eyes, but all she could see was evil. Sandy felt her claws unsheathe without warning, and she leaped into mid-air. She felt her paws land on him first, pushing him down. He hit the ground hard, getting the wind knocked out of him. Sandy had attacked with full power and was now huffing and puffing, staring into the pathetic dolphin's eyes that were ablaze with fear.

She eyed him with a cold heart, feeling anger from her paws to the fluffy tips of her ears. Sandy felt slight pit huffing and puffing, staring into the pathetic dolphin's eyes that were ablaze with fear.

She eyed him with a cold heart, feeling anger from her paws to the fluffy tips of her ears. Sandy felt slight pity, but then again, she was hurt. Sandy stopped growling and sheathed her claws, but got in Blowhole's face, eye to eye and hissed. "I'm not going to kill you, but I leave you with a warning. Don't you dare let me catch you hurting my friends again!"

She hopped off of him and started to walk away. Then she heard a rumbling noise coming from above. Sandy turned and looked up. A deep voice echoed through the cave.

"Self-Destruct in 15 seconds. 15, 14, 13, 12…" It started counting down. Sandy watched as an escape hatch opened and Blowhole flew through.

"See you later, Pen-gyu- ins!" The devious dolphin said.

Sandy felt panic run through her. She looked to Skipper, who was still unconscious on the floor. Pieces of debris and rock fell down like hail. They had to make it out somehow. Sandy suddenly took charge and yelled at the penguin lieutenant.

"Kowalski, options!" She always wanted to say that.

"I suggest the tactical retreat and escape through that huge hole in the ceiling." Kowalski pointed to the escape hatch that Dr. Blowhole had forgotten to close.

"Duh," Sandy said to herself, "I should've thought of that!"

They jumped up the rubble, Rico carrying Skipper. Although it made it harder for him, Rico didn't care. He carried and anchor in his stomach for Pete's sake! They only had five seconds left as they finally got to the top. Then they belly-slid like crazy down the side of the rock formation, with Sandy on Kowalski's back.

Back at the zoo, Skipper was laid in the bottom bunk at penguin HQ. When he finally woke up, he looked around vigorously and spotted his team doing what they normally do. Sandy was there too playing cards with Rico, Private and Kowalski. She slammed down the deck of cards and took the pile of fish that was in the center of the table.

"Sorry, boys, looks like I win!" Sandy said triumphantly.

"Aww…" the three commandos said simultaneously.

"We'll get you next time!" Private said happily.

Rico looked over to the bunks and saw Skipper sitting up in his bunk. He pointed, waved his flipper and called to the others. They finally turned around and realized that Skipper was awake.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty!" Sandy joked.

Skipper sat and rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. He felt a pang of guilt about the way he had treated Sandy before.

"I uh, want to thank you for…saving my team. And me." He sputtered.

"No problem," Sandy said proudly.

"In fact," Skipper stood up and puffed out his chest, "I'd like to give you a metal for your honorable actions today. In fact, you are now an honorary soldier!"

Rico coughed up a golden Olympic metal he had found who knows where and swallowed. It was slimy and sort of gross, but Sandy was too proud to care. She puffed out her chest and saluted.

"Thank you, sir!" She giggled.

They all watched T.V. together, ate popcorn, and played cards together. But soon it was time for Sandy to leave for her next zoo. It was afternoon, same as time as when they had met. The sky was orange, and the sun was low in the sky. Sandy was in the crate she had come in, and chatted with the penguins and Marlene.

"I'll miss you guys." She said at the verge of tears.

"Oh, don't worry, Sandy. You'll probably end up back here. Besides, you can always visit." Marlene said. She was about to cry too.

"Right. And besides, wherever you end up, we can always find you and stop for a game of cards or something." Skipper said.

"Find me?" Sandy pondered. "Um well, if you ever need a back-up soldier you can count on me!" Sandy said, shaking the 'find me' remark away.

They laughed until the truck's engine started and pulled away.

The five zoosters waved good-bye as the truck disappeared from view. Sandy waved good-bye too, and then closed the lid on her crate.

* * *

**Whew! The last chapter is finished! I had fun, and I hope you enjoy reading it! You're a wonderful audience and I thank you for your support! **

**-Kittypig ;D**


End file.
